This invention relates to a track device for a merchandising display shelf, and, more particularly, to a gravity feed track device for articles on the shelf, particularly bottles, to slide along.
A display rack unit is assembled from multiple track devices for merchandising articles such as bottled or canned drink products. The display rack unit may include a plurality of elongated track devices detachably interconnected in side-by-side relationship at adjacent sidewalls forming channels for beverage containers to slide along. It is common for adjacent channels to share a common sidewall to conserve space in the cooler. The number of track devices used to assemble the display rack unit is determined such that the overall size of the unit is suitable for placement onto an existing display shelf in a retail environment to fill the width of the shelf. A single retail installation for dispensing canned or bottled beverages can have hundreds of individual channels.
When manufacturing display track devices, cost is a factor, as well as appearance. To reduce material, and thereby material cost, adjacent tracks share a common sidewall, and the sidewalls as well as other members are formed with openings or voids. Sidewalls can be made thinner to conserve material, but thinner sidewalls tend to be flimsy which is undesirable. Strengthening ribs can be formed in the sidewalls to improve rigidity, but ribs effectively increases sidewall thickness thereby requiring more cooler space. The sidewalls, particularly at the front of the display track, have a tendency to spread apart. During use, a track device experiences forces that not only tend to cause the spreading of the sidewalls, but also causes racking the entire display track. Racking is the tendency of one component, which, when subjected to a force, to stress other components thereby distorting the display track causing the display track device to malfunction or break. Racking is a twisting of the structure. Increasing component thickness cures racking and spreading but is undesirable because the increased bulk increases manufacturing costs and lacks the desired aesthetics.
For the retail environment, not only are thinner walls desired, but an unobscured view of the product label in the display track as well. Such constraints have led to the use of an upper cross member at the top front of the track device to bridge the sidewalls or front structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,221 (Parham), U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,784 (Primiano) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,176 (Jay) disclose track devices with a cross member.
The upper bridging cross member connects at each end to a sidewall or face panel to prevent spreading and reduce racking. Unfortunately, cross members are susceptible to breaking, with subsequent spreading, when a container is carelessly removed. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a display track device that conserves material, resists racking and spreading, and maintains structural integrity when a container is removed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present the invention, a longitudinally extending base wall has first and second opposed side edge portions laterally spaced from one another and a front extension forming a bottom support for a lead article. A first upstanding sidewall has a bottom portion connected to the first side edge portion of the base wall, a free top portion, and a front end portion extending between the top and bottom portions. A first face member has a top end portion, a bottom end portion and a longitudinal opening extending vertically between the top and bottom end portions. The first face member is connected to the front end portion of the first sidewall and to the base wall. The first face member extends laterally a preselected distance from the first sidewall in a direction toward the second side edge portion. The first face member is laterally non-planar to increase racking resistance. A second face member upstanding from the second side edge portion of the base wall has a top end portion, a bottom end portion and a longitudinal opening extending vertically between the top and bottom end portions. The second face member extends laterally a preselected distance toward the first sidewall. The second face member is laterally non-planar to increase racking resistance.
Curving the face panels increases torsion resistance so that the lead article does not rack the track device when it contacts the stop members or face members. The curved panels increase structural strength so that thinner material can be used without compromising strength thereby allowing a more expensive material, such as polymethlmethacrylate for example, to be used without increasing cost. Providing an opening in the face members saves material without compromising structural integrity and racking resistance. A narrow bottom portion of the face members increases the viewing window making product identification easier.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is a second upstanding sidewall having a bottom portion connected to the second side edge portion of the base wall, a free top portion, and a front end portion extending between the top and bottom portions. A second face member having a top end portion, a bottom end portion and a longitudinal opening extending vertically between the top and bottom end portions is connected to the front end portion of the second sidewall and to the base wall. The second face member extends laterally a preselected distance from the second sidewall in a direction toward the first sidewall. The second face member is laterally non-planar to increase racking resistance.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.